


You, Me and This Tree

by KODA_BEAR



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Blue Hour, M/M, Sad Ending, TXT Blue Hour
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27224485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KODA_BEAR/pseuds/KODA_BEAR
Summary: Beomgyu falls in love with his best friend under the tree with the orange leaves
Relationships: Choi Beomgyu/Kang Taehyun, Taegyu - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 26





	You, Me and This Tree

**Author's Note:**

> This short taegyu drabble is literally self indulgence inspired by Blue Hour

Beomgyu first discovered the tree when he had been on the run from reality. Back then it was just as grand and full of life as it was now. It had been accidental that he came across the jewel among the vast expanse of grass but alas he had. 

Every day after school instead of heading back home he would visit the tree. He would climb on top his favorite branch and beomgyv would spend hours lost in the moment.

He was lucky to have been the only one know of the trees existence, which had now become his biggest secret.No one else could know about it. Beomgyu would not share this secret with his friends for he had none.

Time passed and seasons changed but beomgyu returned to his tree always.

Then one day he came across a stranger. A boy with a broken smile

His name was Taehyun and he was very much like beomgyu. An outcast. 

Soon it became their tree and it was perfect. Every single day they would meet up by the secret tree.No one to hurt them. It was their haven and the best part was that they had each other. 

They had fun together whether they escaped to their pretend world with the chipmunks that wore cute little sweaters or danced along to funky music. 

On most evenings they simply relaxed on top beomgyu’s favorite branch while taehyun read from a red book. It was their favorite story, a story about five friends who escaped to a place called magic island. 

It was strange, how one day they both woke up and saw each other in a different way.

It didn’t take long before their shy glances had the other blushing. It was a new feeling, a warm one. Neither had ever felt this way before, experiencing a love this intense. The two boys were each other’s first love and every moment together felt magical. 

The first time they held hands it had been awkward with sweaty palms, they were both so new to it, but the more they intertwined their fingers the nervous jitters eventually turned into being able to lay on the grass and talk for hours on end while holding hands under the stars

The soft kisses when they pressed their lips together drove the butterflies in their tummies wild. Genuine feelings and mutual trust soon bloomed into a love so rare and beautiful.

For a long time it was just the two of them and their tree.

One summer day taehyun became ill. It was abrupt and unexpected. 

He began to get weaker with each passing day, on some days all they did was sleep because taehyun would be too tired to do anything else. Beomgyu appreciated those days just as much as any other. They never stopped meeting up by their tree like they had promised.

Taehyun would get better soon. 

The rain had been heavily pouring down on beomgyu as he waited for taehyun that day. Beomgyu told himself not to worry because rain or shine taehyun always showed up, it would be alright.  
Yet he couldn’t shake the voice that told him otherwise.

Taehyun never did come back.

Beomgyu had never felt as alone as he did then.

Even years after taehyun’s death beomgyu never once stopped going to their tree. He still liked to visit their fantasy world, even if it was just he who greeted their chipmunk friends.

He still danced around with a cowboy hat on his head although it didn’t look as cool as it did when he danced with his partner.

Broken hearted and with tears running down his face beomgyu would pretend taehyun was leaning against his shoulder as he had done so often on top his favorite branch on their tree. 

Because in his imagination taehyun was still by his side. 

**Author's Note:**

> Stream Blue Hour ~


End file.
